Waiting for You
by La venus Negra
Summary: —¿Ella? ¿Cómo está ella? Y te estremeces, porque sabes la respuesta, pero te fallan las palabras. —Sarada, ella… crece y se vuelve más fuerte cada día… No mientes, porque a la distancia la ves crecer y fortalecerse a la par de tu propio hijo.—Es una niña buena, ella… ella tiene tu mirada, y la sonrisa de Sakura-chan… Es tu mejor versión, y la de Sakura-chan.


**Declaimer****: **Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir mis fumes.

**Alerta de Spoiler**: Mínima referencia a la Novela **"**_**Sasuke Retsuden**_**: The Uchiha Descendants and the Heavenly Stardust".**

* * *

…**WAITING FOR YOU…**

Corres, saltas, apresuras el paso, tu corazón se acelera, sus latidos se intensifican, pero no tienes tiempo para pensar en ello, o las pulsaciones de tus sienes, lo reseco de tu garganta o el hecho que vas prácticamente sin aliento, dejándote el alma.

Inconscientemente ejerces fuerza sobre el agarre del pergamino que llevas entre manos, sientes frío, miedo, desesperas, y deseas que cada paso que das se multiplique por diez, veinte, o quizás cincuenta, por qué no cien, quieres llegar a tiempo, o antes, no _después_. El estomago te da un vuelco al pensar en las vidas que se pueden ganar o perder, según tu carrera.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza, dolor, impotencia.

Los estragos de la enfermedad seguían presentes, grabados en cada rincón, y quizás ya no quemaban cada poro de tu cuerpo como antaño pero seguían visibles en lo torpe de tus movimientos, la escasa recepción sensorial de tu chakra, tu baja resistencia, e incluso la lentitud de tu marcha.

Pueda que Sasuke y Sakura hayan encontrado la cura a tu enfermedad pero tú aún no te reencontrabas a ti mismo como shinobi.

"_Encuéntrame dónde el bosque termina y el abismo comienza"._

Por Kami, que lo harías.

Aceleras tu máximo, ignoras los calambres, el cansancio, la falta de aliento, porque sin importar el qué, eres el Hokage, y esta tu misión. Y si caes, te derrumbas, o incluso mueres, no importa si cumples tu deber.

Y dónde las ramas acababan y la luna aparecía, erguido, imponente y majestuoso, Uchiha Sasuke impaciente te aguardaba. Aquel shinobi que una vez dijeron era tu igual, y que hoy tú no puedes siquiera ser su nombra.

—Tsk, llegas tarde, idiota.

Rudo y estoico como siempre.

Con torpeza entregas el pergamino sintiendo como el hormigueo se extiende hacia todas tus extremidades, pero no importaba una mierda, no cuando habías cumplido tu cometido. Nuevamente sientes ese vuelco en las entrañas, como de quien salta un escalón sin haberlo previsto, la incertidumbre te carcome mientras Sasuke lee el contenido del escrito.

No puedes evitar sentir remordimiento mientras notas como levemente el hombre frente a ti se tensa y frunce el entrecejo al leer aquel texto. Antes incluso de tu carrera, o incluso de planear la misma, el sentimiento de culpa inundaba todo tu ser.

Tú eras el rostro de la Aldea y Uchiha Sasuke su sombra.

Una sombra lejana, fría y oscura que cubría cuando el sol amenazaba con quemar; aquel éter solitario y vagabundo que iba más de lo que venía.

— La misión cambió. Tenemos fuertes sospechas que el Clan Ōtsutsuki vendrá y atacará más pronto de lo pensado, y el tiempo que nos queda, que pueden ser días, meses o años… Sasuke… yo…

—Acepto. —frio, cortante, decidido.

Y aunque esperabas su respuesta no contabas que esta vez la opresión en el pecho sería más fuerte. Era una misión con tan solo un boleto de ida, ambos lo sabían. Y no era justo para él, Sakura, o Sarada.

—No tienes qué cargar tú solo con esto, yo… ¡Maldición, teme…! —Algo parecido a gotas de agua amenazaban con surcar tus ojos, pero el Hokage no llora.

Y las lágrimas llegaron, porque los hombres a diferencia del Hokage sí lloraban, y tú eras tan solo un hombre más.

—¡Hmp!

Observas a Sasuke, quizás por última vez. El sentimiento te sobrecoge cuando observas que guarda cuidadosamente el pergamino en su bolso de viaje, él no te mira un solo instante, pero tú sí le miras fijamente a él y aunque solamente sea una vista a su perfil, sabes perfectamente lo que lo sereno de su semblante esconde.

—¿_Ella_? ¿Cómo está _ella_?

Y te estremeces, porque sabes la respuesta, pero te fallan las palabras.

—Sarada, ella… crece y se vuelve más fuerte cada día…

No mientes, porque a la distancia la ves crecer y fortalecerse a la par de tu propio hijo.

—Es una niña buena, ella… ella tiene tu mirada, y la sonrisa de Sakura-chan… Es tu mejor versión, y la de Sakura-chan, ¡Y un día será Hokage! ¡La mejor Hokage, dattebayo…!

—Me refiero a… Sakura.

Lo cual te deja desarmado.

—Hn. Olvídalo.

Y emprende su marcha con un la última mirada de serenidad y una sonrisa burlona que el Hokage sabe descifrar. Pero aunque la palabras te fallen, tienes la respuesta.

—_Sakura-chan… ella… simplemente espera por ti. _

Nunca obtuviste respuesta alguna pero casi podrías jurar que escuchaste a lo lejos el latir angustiante y acelerado de un corazón que no era el tuyo, y mientras él se giraba y perdía en la oscuridad, por un instante, veías fascinado, el brillo de dos gotas que se perdían en la soledad de la noche.

Porque cuando se trataba de Sakura el Uchiha no era más que un hombre y los hombres lloraban.

Y él _debía_ regresar por ella.

* * *

La última vez que escribí sobre éste fandom fue hace exactamente cinco años, antes incluso de la canonización del SS. Y cinco años más tarde estoy más vieja y oxidada por obvias razones, pero con el hype de la Novela reencontré la fuerza de voluntad para regresar y escribir sobre ellos, aunque esta vez de forma indirecta.

Nos vemos quizás dentro de otros cinco años xD.


End file.
